


why not both

by nishinoynah (sherlawkis4jawn)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i guess, not for tajima but for mihashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlawkis4jawn/pseuds/nishinoynah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bc who doesn't want some garbage ship kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	why not both

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally going to be for a multi-chapter abemiha and tajihana fic where mihashi likes abe but abe doesn't know and tajima likes hanai but hanai doesn't know, and since tajima's a lil hoe, he decided to seduce mihashi to a) make hanai jealous, and b) make abe jealous for mihashi. in the end they were either going to end up poly dating or abemiha and tajihana dating, but i didn't rly want to commit to all that so i just wrote the part where tajima would be winning mihashi over

They were sitting on Mihashi’s bed, Tajima sitting on his legs in front of Mihashi, whose knees were drawn up to his chest. 

“Have you ever been kissed?” Tajima asked, scooting closer to Mihashi. The blond boy’s back pressed against the wall. He shook his head, flushing violently.

“Do you want to?” Tajima asked, scooting even closer. Mihashi stared at him, his mouth hanging open in the dopey, embarrassed way it always did. He nodded, a squeak escaping his throat. Tajima grinned at the other boy. He leaned forward and very gently pressed his lips to Mihashi’s. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, then Tajima pulled away, staying close enough to Mihashi that he could count Tajima’s freckles.

“Did you like that?” Tajima asked, grinning at Mihashi. Mihashi nodded shyly, staring down at his lap. Tajima leaned towards Mihashi again, pulling his chin up and kissing him harder. His tongue flicked out, tasting the seam of Mihashi’s lips. Mihashi let out a whine, letting Tajima press into his mouth, feeling their tongues brush with what felt like a shock. Tajima smiled against Mihashi’s lips as he felt the other boy gasp, pulling back again, their lips nearly touching.

“I know you like Abe-kun,” Tajima said breathily, resting his hands on Mihashi’s cheeks, “but I don’t see why you can’t like both of us.”

Mihashi looked away at Tajima’s words, but the freckled boy pulled Mihashi’s face back in front of his.

“Can I kiss you again?” Tajima asked. Mihashi nodded again, with slightly more conviction than before. Tajima kissed Mihashi again, open-mouthed and slow. Mihashi’s hands made their way to rest on the tops of Tajima’s thighs, tightening in the fabric of his shorts. When Tajima nipped at Mihashi’s lower lip, Mihashi downright mewled into Tajima’s mouth and pawed at his thighs. Tajima pulled away with one last tug at Mihashi’s lip, positively beaming at the other boy’s flushed cheeks and swollen, pink lips.

“I-I thought you liked Hanai-kun…” Mihashi mumbled, his hands making fists against his own thighs. Tajima shrugged cheerfully.

“I don’t see why I can’t like the both of you!”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @dirtbagboi


End file.
